The present invention comprises an improved apparatus for separating perforated paper tube sections which come from a paper tube machine. The invention has a forward pulling station with circulating conveyor elements and a separating station consisting of leading rotating tearing elements which lie opposite each other and can be adjusted counter to each other.
In well-known apparatuses of this kind, the forward pulling station has roller shaped forward-pulling members located above the paper tube and forward-pulling members below the paper tube. If the paper tubes are provided with side folds, the forward-pulling members engage the paper tube only in the area of the side folds where there are twice the number of paper layers. To assure that transverse gluings on the paper tube section are not squeezed out, the forward pulling members must be briefly lifted up in the area of the transverse gluings. The forward-pulling stations are repeatedly arranged behind each other so that, also by lifting, the forward movement of the paper tube can be effected.
In these known apparatuses, the forward-pulling members leave impressions on the paper tube and they especially affect the quality of the paper tube when elastic papers are being processed.
Separation stations in use today have a retaining cylinder and a separating cylinder. In the case of paper tubes for side folding bags, rollers having a greater diameter must be used for the area between the side folds, or a second separating cylinder is required for the area between the side folds. Because the bodies of the separating cylinders have to be pressed firmly against each other for a short time, impressions also occur on the paper tube sections at the separating station.
Because the separating bodies at the separating station must, for a short time, be moved toward each other and then away from each other in the opposite direction, it is necessary to construct the driving wheels in such a way that their location can be changed. This is presently achieved with the help of drive shafts and universal joints, which make the transport system very expensive.